


[Podfic] Unexpected

by froggyfun365



Series: The Descent Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Demon Blood, Demon Blood Addict Sam, Demon Blood Addiction, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Devil's Trap, Incest, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Hell, Rope Bondage, Sam On Demon Blood, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfun365/pseuds/froggyfun365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested at LJ's 'spn_demons' by alwaysenduphere in the comment fic meme, "When Dean comes back from hell, Sam starts to drink his blood instead of Ruby's."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/69201) by redtapestry. 



> This is the story that started it all... This series was my first ever attempt at podficcing way back in 2010 so I was still recording with a headset and editing was all trial and error. I may go back and re-record these all some day but I kind of like being able to see how much I've evolved as a podficcer and for never having done it before I actually think they're pretty darn good! Although it might be a tad fast... 
> 
> But let me know what you think. Listen and leave some feedback! Comments are love! Enjoy :)

Podfic also available for streaming or download: [HERE](https://app.box.com/s/h8idv5xixx6kg8kuhrwt). Duration: 00:07:33; 6.91MB. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> ** Part 1 of 5**


End file.
